Philuffy Aingram
Summary Philuffy Aingram is one of the protagonists of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. She is Lux's childhood friend and a student at Royal Knight Academy who is Headmaster Relie's younger sister. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A | 8-A, Low 7-C with B-blood Typhon | 7-C Name: Philuffy Aingram, "Phi-chan" Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Drag-Knight, Aingram Company member, Royal Knight Academy student, Syvalles member, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Anchor Mastery, Can bypass force fields, Martial Arts (Which she incorporates to Typhon's battle style), Piloting, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, and Philuffy has been able to resist it, in addition to having resisted Yggdrasil's attempts to control her mind), Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Philuffy has been able to resist it), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Philuffy went through Baptism), Perception Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Philuffy was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Philuffy was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Philuffy was able to resist it) | Same, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Explosion Manipulation, Chain Manipulation (Can restrain her opponents movements with Pile Anchor's chains), Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl) | All previous abilities, Transformation (B-blood Typhon), Statistics Amplification and Regeneration (High-Mid; Scaling from B-blood Wyvern, which can regenerate after being destroyed into pieces) with B-blood Typhon | Same as the second key, Body Control (Can control parts of her body that move unconsciously, like her heart) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Destroyed part of a Drag-Ride's armor by herself) | Multi-City Block level+ (Fought against Celistia Ralgris and later Lux Arcadia, Restrained Gigas) | Multi-City Block level+ (While below her, she's often compared to Celistia in terms of power), Small Town level+ with B-blood Typhon (B-blood massively increases all statistics thanks to Yggdrasil's seed, allowing her to briefly match Hayes Vi Arcadia fused with Sacred Eclipse) | Town level (One-shot Aeril Vi Arcadia and Over Limit El Fajura, Fought with, and eventually surpassed, Lux) Speed: Athletic Human travel speed with Subsonic combat speed (Attacked faster than a bunch of mercenary could see and should be able to keep up with Magialca Zen Vanfrick) | At least Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Celistia) | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | [[User blog:Ionliosite/Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut: Gigas|At least Class G, possibly Class T]] Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+ | Multi-City Block Class+, Small Town Class+ with B-blood Typhon | Town Class Durability: City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+ | Multi-City Block level+, Small Town level+ with B-blood Typhon | Town level Stamina: Thanks to Yggdrasil's seed, Philuffy is able to use her Divine Drag-Ride for extended periods of time without burden. In addition to this, Philuffy has received a Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recover from it. During the New Kingdom arc, Philuffy received a new Baptism that allowed her to increase her former performance even without Yggdrasil's seed. Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Pile Anchor Intelligence: Despite being mostly shown as airheaded, Philuffy is a capable Drag-Ride, showing great mastery over Typhon's abilities, as well as being a martial arts expert Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, Typhon Weaknesses: B-blood Typhon strains her body heavily, Lacks long ranged attacks Feats: Philuffy destroying part of a Drag-Ride's armor with her bare hands, from Volume 3: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Typhon * Pile Anchor: A set of anchors attached to Typhon, which can be launched to restrain her opponent's movements with the chains. * Biting Flare: The right arm of Typhon is tinged with light that shakes the surrounding air, sending energy directly into the caught object and blowing it up, creating explosions that look like eruptions. * Missing Faith: An ability that can be separated between an active part and a passive part. The active ability allows her to nullify her opponent's abilities (including Bahamut's Time Manipulation, Tiamat's Gravity Manipulation, Fafnir's Precognition and Lindwurm's Teleportation), while the passive one is to decrease her opponent's statistics, allowing her to drain their stamina faster and reduce their maneuverability. Original extremely vexing to her mind, by canalizing the power of Yggdrasil's seed, Philuffy gained full mastery over the ability. * B-blood: Yggdrasil's can invade and fuse with both organic and inorganic matter, and due to having its seed on her heart, Philuffy can use this ability to transform Typhon into its B-blood state. This state grants her massively increased statistics, as well as regeneration, which has allowed some B-blood users to regenerate after being destroyed into pieces. Key: Philuffy | Typhon (Academy arc) | Typhon (Seven Dragon Paladins arc) | Typhon (New Kingdom arc) Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Schoolgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Chain Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7